


It's Okay to Not be Okay

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Morgan have a heart-to-heart after a particularly difficult case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay to Not be Okay

"This is a weird looking broom," Morgan said as he fingered the bundle of twigs.

"That's because it's not a normal broom." Reid said as he looked up from his book before shifting his eyes back to it. He explained, "It's called a besom. It's actually a dialectal or historical word for what is now known as a broom. With broom being the word used now, the term "besom" is now mostly reserved for a "traditionally constructed" broom, made from a bundle of twigs tied to a stouter pole. Traditionally the handle is of hazel wood and the head is of birch twigs. A besom is one of the tools used in the Wicca religion."

Morgan raised his eyebrows as Reid explained it while still focused on the book. "So this unsub might be a witch?" he asked incredulously.

"Not a witch in the way you think of Halloween witches, but yes, Wiccans do usually practice some form of Witchcraft. Many of their practices are also known to be ritualistic. Not everyone who practices Wicca is evil; it's just about a belief system."

Morgan nodded. "Not everyone Wiccan is evil, but I think it's safe to say that this unsub is."

Reid nodded. This journal details everything he does to the children he takes."

"Any clue about who he is in there?"

Reid shook his head. "He's very meticulous, very organized. He won't be the kind of unsub who leaves careless clues. He's the kind of unsub who will only leave clues that he wants us to find.

* * *

The case was over after almost a week. Morgan had never been so happy to see the end a case. More bodies of kids were discovered before Randall Wallace was caught. They had been able to save the latest victim, but the little girl would never be the same again.

All Morgan wanted to do was go to sleep, but he couldn't, not just yet.

Reid was sitting by himself in the back of the plane, and he had a book open, but it was obvious he wasn't reading, considering he hadn't turned a page in the last two minutes.

Morgan heaved himself from his own seat. He nodded to Hotch who had been staring worriedly at Reid as well. He silently told Hotch that he'd take care of it this time.

He sat down across from the young genius, and Reid jerked his head up. His eyes were haunted.

"Are you thinking Riley Jenkins?" Morgan softly asked.

Reid nodded. "I know I shouldn't. We found out what happened to him, so I should be able to move on, to put that part of my past behind me. But all of those kids, killed after what Wallace did to them..." Reid trailed off as he shuddered.

Morgan nodded. "It's okay that you still think about Riley. He was probably what led you to law enforcement. What's important is that we got the bad guy, and Wallace will never hurt any child ever again."

"What about the thousands of child predators still out there? They'll never all be caught." A tear trailed down Reid's cheek, and he quickly brushed it away as if that would make Morgan forget that he saw it.

"Unfortunately, that's the reality of it. What we do is we keep doing our job and catch as many bad guys as we can. Other law enforcement officials will do the same."

"Do you really think we make _any_ difference?" Reid asked shakily.

"You definitely aren't the first person to ask that question, and I wondered about it myself."

"And?" Reid prompted.

"Thanks to us, there's one less bad guy out there. So yes, I do think we make a difference, even if it seems small."

Reid nodded.

"It's okay to not be okay. You don't have to hide it, especially not from us."

"I just wish children didn't have to worry about this kind of thing."

"So do I. So do I."

Reid put his book away and closed his eyes. Morgan glanced at Hotch to convey everything was handled before he allowed himself to succumb to sleep as well.


End file.
